


Side Quest Unlocked: The Secret of Revali's Landing

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Revali is dead, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The Secret of Revali's LandingMolli- Rito Village.Molli told Link about something she heard from Teba: something hidden beneath Revali's landing.She wants Link to find it- and tell her what it was.





	Side Quest Unlocked: The Secret of Revali's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just a little blurb really- written over a couple of afternoons. Enjoy.

"Ask me something! I know a lot about the Village! Go ahead, ask me!" Molli nearly yelled with excitement, hopping up and down and flapping her wings at her sides.

Link gave her a little smile. He was free this morning- though he had been on his way to the cooking pot where Amali usually was at this hour. But talking to Molli was more important than going to get breakfast at the moment, besides- he wasn't too hungry.

"Come on!" She squeeled, rolling her head in annoyance at Link's lack of questions. "I know a cool thing about the landing! Ask me about the landing!"

Link chuckled. 'What do you know about the landing?'

Molli's eyes traced his hands, carefully deciphering his signs. Instantly upon recognition her eyes lit up.

"You know the landing? Revali's landing, it's the oldest part of Rito village! It's been there for over a hundred years, since before the Ca-la-mit-tee." Carefully, she sounded out the word.

Link nodded. 'That is pretty cool.'

Molli clenched her wings into fists, shaking them with excitement. "And that's not even the cool part! My dad said that Tulin's dad said there's something hidden under there! But no one can get to it, because Rito don't climb." She hung her head dejectedly.

Link raised his hands to speak, but as cut off by an energetic chirp.

"But you can get it, right? 'Cause you can climb with your weird fingers!"

Link laughed. 'I'll see if I can find it.'

Molli jumped up and down, her tiny body unable to hold that much excitement. "You have to tell me what you find!"

Link nodded, and waved as he made his way too the cook pot. He might need to get some courser bee honey, though- with all the climbing he'd need the extra energy.

***

The climb, as it turned out, wasn't nearly as hard as Link had thought. The rock that made up Rito Village's central pillar was easy enough to climb, and he was able to make his way up beneath the landing fairly easily. Looking up at the wood of the structure, Link began to doubt that there was anything special hidden here. It didn't look like-

Link froze at what he saw. Nearly the same color as the wooden landing, sat a small quiver. It was about the right size for a Rito child, and painted around the opening with various symbols- though he couldn't read what they said from the distance. The problem was that the quiver was wedged between two of the support beams- far enough out that he couldn't reach it from the rock. At the same time, however, it was too far from the end of the landing for a Rito to fly under and grab it without risking injury.

With a resigned sigh, the image of Molli's expectant face, and a quick check of where his paraglider was situated on his back- Link began making his way across the support beams. Splinters stuck into Link's fingerless gloves, punishing him for trying to make it there. But still, he was so close-

Link made a lunge. Swiftly, he snatched the quiver from it's hiding place, shoved it in his bag, and pulled out his paraglider. Adrenaline still pumping in his veins, he steered himself toward the smaller rock pillars of Rito Village.

***

The moment after his paraglider was put away Link shoved his hand into his bag, searching for the quiver. Being a blessed bag, it carried far more than it reasonably should have- which did make it harder to locate things sometimes. After a bit of searching Link's hand finally met the surface of the small quiver, and he pulled out.

It was very likely a child's quiver- old but in good repair considering the circumstances. The lettering on the outside was a bit messy, and on closer look also contained small doodles of clouds. Link smiled at that, but that smile faded to confusion the moment he saw the name written on it.

Revali. 

Ignoring that, he continued to look the quiver over. He guessed it had been shielded from most of the elements by the landing- that would account for it's good condition. Link had turned it over to check the base- when two items fell out. Instantly Link tensed up- before reaching out and snatching them out of the air.  
Sitting down on the grass, Link set down the quiver on the ground beside him in favor of looking at the items that had been concealed inside. The first was a feather- long and elegant, likely a wing feather. It was a dark blue color with a stripe of white near the tip. Consistent with Revali's feathers, Link thought to himself. Carefully, he slid that back into the quiver.  
The second item was a folded paper- an uncommon sight among the Rito. Most of them don't use paper- not anymore- unless dealing with Hylians. Of course, to actually have been Revali's this would have to have been there a long time. Link unfolded the paper.

\---

To no one,

I can't help but feel that something bad is about to happen, and while I wish I could chalk up the feeling to nerves- I fear that may not be accurate. It feels as though something is off, and I don't quite know what to do about it.  
All seems to be well- my progress with Medoh is going just fine and the other champions are just as far along. Sure, the princesses powers have not yet awoken, but I have no doubt that they will in time. Calamity Ganon shows no signs of waking any time soon.

So why do I feel so apprehensive? Perhaps it is Link, whom I continue to ignore. It's just easier that way- the idea of me confessing anything to him is preposterous. I don't want anything like that to get to his head, he already has everyone else fawning over him. He doesn't require my affections- and I don't desire to give them to him. Not at this point, anyway.  
But still... It gnaws on me to think of him. And as silly as it seems to have fallen for the Hylian Champion I don't know if I can help it. The elder always says that fate decides who loves who- but I wish there were something to be done about it. I see the way he eyes the princess- and I'm glad for them. She may or may not return those affections, but I am happy that they are so compatible. So why does it feel as though it's burning me to write this? No one will see this, so why does it matter? I intend upon hiding this somewhere where it will not be found.

I love Link. Every time I see him I'm forced to remember that wretched fact. How he manages so effortlessly to be such perfection is agonizing. It makes sense though, in a way. He is the greatest of the Hylians, chosen by the very Goddess herself.  
Every day I pray to be let go from the curse of falling like this for him. Yet somehow I know that that prayer is not destined to be answered. Fate only takes us so far- it would be up to me to do anything about this.

Yet still- the feeling of darkness lingers. Perhaps I will tell him, before I miss my chance entirely. Until then, I will keep this hidden. Perhaps having it written down will bring me courage.

I hope so.

\---

Link folded the paper with numb fingers. Hollow was the only word he could use to describe the feeling. The empty kind of dread that came when he tried to think of the past.  
He wondered if Revali's feelings were returned- but no answer surfaced there. Only a sharp pang of pain in his heart. 

Link had a sinking feeling that he never got to tell him. That those feelings went unsaid, and eventually....  
Link could remember the last time he saw Revali- the last time he saw any of the champions. He knew that his words weren't said there, and they hadn't been mentioned previously. Were it not for this letter, Revali's confession would be gone completely.

Furrowing his brows, Link put the letter into the quiver- before thinking better of that idea. Carefully he removed both items from the quiver and slid them into a pocket in his bag. With a long, drawn out sigh he stood- starting his way back to the Village.

***

"Wow! Did you find it? Did you find it?" Molli jumped up and down in excitement.

Link smiled as he pulled the, now empty, quiver out of his bag and handed it to her.

"It's a... Quiver? That's so cool! Wait, there's a name on it..." Molli squinted, holding the quiver closer to her right eye.

"Revali! It's a quiver named after the landing!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down.

Link laughed, but said nothing. 

"Here, this is for you." Molli thrust her wing forward- forcing a bundle of three mighty thistles into Link's hand.

Link accepted the gift, tucking it into his bag.

"I'm gonna go show Tulin's dad!" Securing the quiver to her belt, she turned to take off. "Thank you! And tell my dad I'm going to the flight range!"

The twisting feeling in Link's gut didn't let up, however. Even after Molli's excitement, he couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Phantom pains, almost- it was like something hurt that he didn't even have.

With a deep breath he made his way up to where Harth was. 

(Side Quest: Complete)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom! I take requests if you have one (no guarantees), and don't be afraid to talk! 
> 
> Comments are Love <3


End file.
